


Double Agency

by APgeeksout



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Drabble, M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: Superspy #DIY plan Tommaso's defection to infiltrate a rival agency.





	Double Agency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chasesstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasesstarlight/gifts).



"It needs to look real," Johnny said. His eyes were dark and serious, and all Tommaso wanted was to kiss the worry off of his face. To keep kissing him for as long as he could. "They have to believe that you've really burned me."

"What, you think I got the codename 'Psycho Killer' for nothing?"

Johnny smiled, falteringly.  "I'm just saying, when it goes down, you can't hold back."

"Gonna give you everything I've got," he said, and he did lean in then and kiss him, hard. "Been a long time since I could hold myself back around you."


End file.
